


Just Take Me Home

by TheDamselfly



Series: An Elegant, Lively Vintage [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/M, I am absolutely making 'Merlot' happen, M/M, Merlot (relationship), Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDamselfly/pseuds/TheDamselfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her coat is still belted, and Merlin seems to be having a hard time deciding whether he'd rather watch her throat bob with every swallow or follow the hemline of her trench where it brushes against her thighs.</p>
<p>She's a generous girl, so she polishes off her wine and sets the glass down, then gives the tie around her waist a sharp tug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Take Me Home

The front of Merlin's building is all white brick and symmetrical windows. His flat is towards the left end of the row, and Roxy takes a moment to appreciate the clean lines of the building before climbing the handful of steps to the glossy black door. She raps the doorknocker twice, then steps back, brushing a hand down the length of her body to smooth out her clothes and adjusting her tote in the crook of her elbow so it's displayed at its very best. There's likely a small camera hidden in one of the corners above the door, out of the rain and weather, and she wants Merlin to have a good look at her.

She has on her favourite tan trench, and all that can be seen below its hem is a pair of seamed stockings paired with navy blue pumps that have narrow bands which wind around her ankles. It's a good look, and it hints at having nothing on underneath the belted coat.

The door unlocks rather quickly.

Merlin's cardigan today is grey with wide stripes, and his usual elbow patches. Roxy has become inordinately fond of elbow patches in the past two months, and she imagines that she might have a difficult time taking her professors seriously if she were to ever return to school.

He swings the door open and gestures her inside, and Roxy goes, pausing to buss a kiss across his mouth as she passes through the entryway. Merlin's lips quirk at her just a bit, and the door is firmly closed and locked behind her.

She's not entirely sure what she was expecting of his flat, only that it would either feel entirely like Merlin or not at all, as if he deigned only to reside there and not truly live, but neither feels quite right to explain the real thing. It's smaller than she had guessed, considering his position within the Kingsmen, but Roxy supposes that her estimation of 'small' is much larger than most people's, considering her upbringing. There are also rather more actual books that she would have suspected, when one takes into account the fact that Merlin spends most of his day with his tablet in hand.

She leaves her shoes on when she notes that Merlin's oxfords are still laced up, and her pumps click loudly across his hardwood floor. Roxy is extremely aware of Merlin's eyes following her, watching her reactions as she peers around his home for the first time, and wonders what exactly he's looking for. She gives a neat spin on the tips of her toes, once she's looked her fill, and lets her hands fall to the knotted belt of her trench coat.

Merlin's eyes leave her face for just a moment to follow her fingers as they pass over the fabric.

"Have you got any wine glasses?" she asks, instead reaching into her tote to pull out a bottle of merlot. The dark wine splashes enticingly against the inside of the bottle, and Merlin reaches to take it from her.

"It's hardly four o'clock," he scolds, but he plucks two delicate glasses from his kitchen cupboard and proceeds to pop the cork. Roxy finds herself with a stem grasped between her fingers a short while later, and the wine is fruity and lush against her tongue when she takes a long sip.

Her coat is still belted, and Merlin seems to be having a hard time deciding whether he'd rather watch her throat bob with every swallow or follow the hemline of her trench where it brushes against her thighs.

She's a generous girl, so she polishes off her wine and sets the glass down, then gives the tie around her waist a sharp tug. The knot slips undone, the sides falling loose beside her.

Merlin gulps down the rest of his wine as well, in a manner perhaps bypassing gentlemanly, and sets his glass down to rest next to hers.

The lingerie underneath the coat is a deep blue to match her shoes, edged in black lace that echoes her stockings. She's added a garter belt today, to celebrate, and the straps run down her thighs to fasten to the tops of her stockings. Roxy shrugs out of the trench entirely and drapes it over the nearest chair, then tucks a hand up behind her head as if she's trying to lift her hair off her neck.

The pose stretches her body out in a long, lean line, and Merlin's stepped forward into her space before she can say a word. His hand brushes against her waist, traces along to her lower back before he pulls her forward against him. Merlin's chest is hard from training, and the press of his groin against her leg makes it abundantly clear that his cock is already hard. Roxy trails her fingers up his bicep until she's looped her arms around his neck, tilting her head back so she can look up into his dark eyes.

"Yes?" she asks, even though he's never said no before.

Roxy's a posh girl who unashamedly loves sex and has the self-confidence to match. She has an extensive collection of soft, lacy, daring lingerie, and she enjoys surprising Merlin with new pieces he's never seen before. It feels good to show off for someone, particularly if that someone makes short work of pulling those pieces off and strewing them across the floor while he puts her to good use.

"Most certainly yes," Merlin says, dipping his fingers underneath the edge of her panties. A shiver runs through her. This is the first time that they've truly been alone for this; they've always been in the manor before, which houses recruits and support staff at all times, and Roxy had always been sure to keep her voice several decibels lower than she might normally let herself. Now there's only them inside the flat, and strangers in the homes on either side, and Roxy can't deny that she is looking forward to screaming her heart out.

But they are still in the kitchen, and as nice as it is, Roxy had rather hoped to find herself sprawled in Merlin's sheets sometime this evening. She steps back and catches his hand, giving him a tug towards the stairs that end in the foyer.

Her heels sink into the plush carpet as they wordlessly go upstairs, Merlin directing her through an open doorway and into a room dominated by a king-sized bed and its crisp white sheets. The bedding is tucked into the corners immaculately, and Roxy is looking forward to mussing it up while she gets mussed herself. She turns to look at Merlin, who is standing patiently behind her; he's fallen into a habit of waiting for her to make her decision before taking control, as if he's not sure if this will be the time she changes her mind and walks out the door. She's pretty sure that there's nothing she can say to him that will make him truly believe that she has no inclination of giving him up, so she tugs him along by his hand and leans him up against the footboard of his bed before dropping to her knees to prove her intentions with her mouth but without words.

The buttons on his trousers give way with no interference from him, and Roxy eases the fabric down to his feet, where they puddle around his gleaming shoes. His pants follow, and she walks her fingertips up the entire length of his left leg until she's trailing them so close to his bollocks, but not quite touching. Merlin's breath is already coming heavily, faster, and his muscles contract under her hands. He's quiet, for now, but Roxy has plans to change that.

She gets a good hold on his balls just as she sucks down his cock. A glance up at his face is enough to get her smiling around the stretch of him in her mouth; his head is thrown back and he's gripping the wooden footboard tightly, politely resisting the urge to grab her instead. Roxy laves him with her tongue so he's nice and wet, then pulls off and blows a soft stream of cool air over him. Merlin's hips jerk.

"Why is it that I always have to give you permission?' she asks, rolling his bollocks in her hand to keep him nice and distracted. "You'd think by now you'd know I won't say no."

"Hardly gentlemanly," Merlin manages, and Roxy gives him a long lick before pulling off again.

"I have enough gentlemen in my life already," she says. "The last thing I need is the man in my bed treating me delicately. You don't want to coddle me, do you, Merlin?"

His eyes flash when he stares down at her. "If that's what you want, then I'm not sure why you're still talking."

She grins at him, then opens her mouth and gets to work. Merlin lets go of the footboard with one hand, enough so that he can play with her hair, tugging and pulling at locks of it when it suits him. Roxy moans around his dick to keep him going. She rubs at his thighs and his bollocks and that smooth patch of skin behind them, keeping her other hand busy on the long shaft of his cock. He presses into her mouth a little more firmly, and Roxy stretches her jaw and swallows convulsively as his head slips past her back teeth and just into her throat.

She can feel the tears gathering in her eyes, and she makes unblinking eye contact with him so he can see what she's so willingly taking from him. She's breathing hard through her nose, getting just enough air past his cock that she can sit and hold this position, although she's unsure for how long. Merlin looks back down at her for a long moment, then draws his hips back enough that she can wheeze in the air her lungs are craving.

"Good girl," is all he says roughly, but it's enough that Roxy opens her mouth to wordlessly invite him to try again. Her eyes are still wet when he pushes back in, and she calms her pulse and forces her gag reflex into submission so that she can give him this, this action of power that has him panting above her, flexing his fingers in her hair and rocking himself minutely further into her mouth.

There is power in this act of kneeling, of taking, and Roxy relishes it much like she takes satisfaction from punching down assholes who think they can hurt and kill and steal. Merlin is an unmoveable, unshakable force when he's at Kingsman, but here she can get him to quiver and groan and need her, and it's a strength she's extremely determined to hold onto.

She licks at him until he grabs her under the chin and drags her up the length of his body, fitting his mouth against hers and kissing her ruthlessly. Her knees are pink from kneeling on the carpet, her jaw sore from sitting open for so long, but she closes her eyes and whimpers when Merlin runs his hands over the lines of her garter belt. He plucks the right one off the skin of her thigh and lets it snap back with a sharp sound, and Roxy moans into his mouth at the sting that's left behind. He does it again with the left, and she's nearly certain that she can smell the damp arousal between her legs seeping through her navy blue knickers. 

His cardigan comes loose under her hands, and she pushes it down over his shoulders until Merlin has to let go of her so the sleeves can slide free. His shirt follows, and Roxy trails her hands over the defined muscles of his pectorals and the long lines of his biceps. He grasps her under her bottom and lifts, bringing her feet off the ground so that she wraps her legs around him. He's so quietly powerful, even if he rarely leaves Kingsman property to work in the field. It is, in a word, marvelous.

He turns around so that her back is now to the bed, then slowly tips her backwards until she lands with a soft flump on the mattress, her legs still dangling over the edge of the footboard, which is just high enough that her hips are pushed a few inches higher than her back. His duvet feels particularly snuggly beneath her, and Roxy hopes that she'll have plenty of opportunity to enjoy it tonight, but right now she's mostly concerned with the way that Merlin grabs her by the calves and gives her a twist.

Roxy's legs rotate first, until they've gone far enough that her hips and torso and shoulders have to follow until she's flat on her stomach. She lifts her chin so she's looking straight ahead of herself, up towards Merlin's pillows, while he stands behind her at the foot of the bed, where her hips are propped up on the polished stretch of wood and her feet hang several inches above the floor. She shivers when he lightly strokes down her leg. She can't see where his hand is going to land next, and so it's therefore a rather abrupt surprise when he smacks her arse hard.

Roxy yelps with surprise more than pain as her flesh wobbles from the hit. With her hips raised up over the footboard, her body has nowhere to go, and she gives Merlin some silent credit for the positioning. She braces the fronts of her thighs against the wood in preparation for the next slap, and can focus more on the sting than the surprise when Merlin's hand meets her other cheek.

She'd given him permission to do this ages ago, then they'd first started finding places to fuck around the manor, but he'd never followed through. Roxy had been very close to deciding that it was something that Merlin simply wasn't interested in, which was certainly fine, if a bit disappointing. It was to be expected that not all of their sexual interests would line up against each other's in neat columns, but spanking was so basic that she'd been surprised at the exclusion. 

Perhaps, though, he'd been saving something for this moment, the first time he saw her draped over his sheets. It was nearly romantic.

He palms her arse, rubbing away the sting before landing another hit on her. Roxy pushes her face into the bedspread and moans, deep and long. Merlin chuckles softly behind her, spanks her three times fast, each hit only just overlapping the last so that no single spot on her arse burns too hard, and she imagines that her entire bottom is flushed pink. She feels him move away for a moment, not going too far, and she flexes her hips up to showcase the navy blue silk that trails between her legs, dark against the bright skin of her arse.

His fingers come back to linger along her hips before grabbing her knickers and pulling them down her legs. Merlin kneels behind her, and Roxy expects to feel him nosing at her folds until she realizes that he's knotting her underwear tight around her ankles. She waits until he's done, then gives her legs a bit of a stretch to see what kind of movement he's left her with.

It's not a lot, and she grins into the sheets.

"What do you plan on doing with me?" she asks playfully, wiggling her hips so that her arse jiggles where it's propped high in the air. Merlin gives her a warning slap on the inside of her thigh, which only makes her tuck her head so she can glance back at him and smile coyly.

"I imagine you'll find out rather shortly, won't you?" he says. "Now be a good girl and hold yourself right there."

"I'm really not sure where else I would go," Roxy teases back, partially because she's not arranged in a way to make it easy for her to shift, but also because Merlin is so clearly laying her out as he pleases and she'd rather be absolutely nowhere else. He steps up behind her and settles one wide hand over her hip, and she imagines that the other is lining himself up when she feels his cock press at the spot where her pussy is neatly framed by the backs of her thighs.

It's tight like this, because she can't spread her legs to accommodate the length of him, but the push and stretch is unbearably good. Roxy holds position as asked, and holds her breath until the length of him is settled in her, and his second hand has joined his first on her hips.

Merlin groans behind her, and Roxy clenches her muscles around him to hear the sound prolonged.

The drag of his cock pulling out of her is only surpassed by the pressure when he presses back in. He sets a steady pace, the force of his hips pushing her firmly into his footboard until she's sure that she'll have a long sore spot across the fronts of her thighs when this is all over. Roxy writhes under him, whimpering encouragement with every thrust, until Merlin reaches forward and gathers up her loose hair in his fist.

The sound that's been building in her throat chokes off when he applies a bit of pressure, bending her back just enough so that her chin lifts off the bed and her body makes a long, curved line between his dick and his hand. Simply closing her mouth pulls the skin in her throat too taut, so Roxy lets her jaw go lax and pants hard through her open mouth as he picks up the pace.

"Fuck," she moans, the word coming out barely coherent. "Merlin, fuck."

"Good girl," he croons, because Merlin appreciates when people listen to what he says and follow through competently. "Is this what you wanted?"

She thinks back to when she'd been in a similar position, the first time he'd ever slipped his cock into her, when she'd wiggled and teased and invited him to slap her arse.  
This is absolutely better than whatever she'd imagined at the time, when her thoughts about Merlin were all still fictitious thoughts and not based in any sort of real knowledge.

"Loads better," she tells him truthfully, her coyness falling away with the sheer pleasure of his body over hers. "You're such a good lay, I never thought- oh, god, yes, right-" she stammers, and then feels her whole body tighten as she cries out. Her thighs are damp and sticky, but Merlin keeps driving into her tirelessly, keeping her body pinned in place between his hands and cock and bed.

"Me?" Merlin says roughly. "Still can't believe you got on your knees, sucked me off," and he's driving into her harder now, like he's letting go of all these emotions he'd kept tucked inside of him for the past two months. "And then had the audacity to ask for more." He slams his hips brutally hard against her, and Roxy sobs into the sheets. "Like I might say no when you're wearing these knickers and a gun."

"I'd never shoot you because you said no," Roxy teases breathlessly, then gasps when he lets go of her hair and lands another slap on her arse.

"Don't be cheeky," he says, then tugs her body back into place like he can tell she's been bounced out of position just enough to be uncomfortable.

Her whole world goes both focused and fuzzy as Merlin pounds away between her legs. Roxy mewls her pleasure, hears his echoed groan. She finds one more orgasm before his hips stutter just enough that she knows he isn't going to last much longer.

"Going to come for me?" she asks, because although Merlin is crack at his job and in bed, she's learned that he needs these reassurances that she wants him, that he isn't a convenient dick for her that could easily be swapped out for someone new. She takes so much from him that she's glad to give back. "Give that poor battered cunt a break, Merlin. Come for me now and you can play with her again later."

Roxy manages to twist her head and shoulders just enough to watch him out of the corner of her eye. There's sweat beaded along his hairline, and his face and chest are flushed with exertion. She can see her arse propped up in front of him, and the way her skin mottles red and white under his tight grip. "Come on, lovely," she whispers, watching the way his face scrunches with focus. "Give it to me. I want you to let me have it."

His eyebrows draw together hard as he gives her one last hard slam and then holds himself there, shaking.

Roxy groans along with him as he slides his cock out of her body, feels the dampness of his come smeared across her cunt. He breathes heavily behind her for a long moment, then kneels and unties her ankles, tugging her underwear back up her legs and into place, giving her calf a gentle rub as he goes.

Her lovely blue knickers are going to be a mess of his come the second she stands up, but Roxy is too dazed to particularly care. Deft fingers at her ankles loosen the straps of her pumps and slip them off. She helps Merlin move her further up onto the bed by wriggling in his grasp, which he laughs at lowly, but he stops when she grabs him by the hand and tugs him down after her.

"We both need a shower," he says, but he tucks his legs up next to hers and wraps one strong arm around her back.

Roxy yawns and pushes her nose into the crease of his armpit. "Later. Rest now."

They've never been in a position to fall asleep after sex before, and Merlin has this lovely big bed and the sun is just starting to set outside the window frame. Another yawn cracks her jaw. "Later," she repeats, and closes her eyes to the warm scent of him beside her.

***

The room is softly lit from the street lamps outside, casting shadows across Merlin's bedroom. The man himself lies next to her, eyes closed and breathing deeply, one hand fit snugly over her hip. A small smile passes over Roxy's lips as she watches his chest rise and fall under the duvet.

She doesn't fool herself into thinking that Merlin does this with just anyone. It's dangerous, in their line of work, to be this vulnerable around strangers. The warmth of him tucked up against her isn't just endearingly attractive, it is the utmost indication of his trust in her. Roxy reaches out a fingertip to brush against the bridge of his nose, barren of his glasses, then rolls carefully out of bed as to not wake him.

There is a bathroom just down the hallway, and she fiddles with the shower knob until warm water falls down. Roxy strips off her underwear, the only thing left on her, grimacing at the dried mess of their mingled come between her legs. It had been incredibly hot at the time, but sleeping like this had perhaps not been her most thought-out plan. Stepping under the spray, Roxy tips her head back and luxuriates in the heat.

She puzzles for a moment over the fact that there is soap but no shampoo before letting out a sharp giggle at herself. She rinses her hair instead of giving it a proper wash, but rubs herself down with the body wash that smells rich and clean and woodsy like Merlin.

She's standing and letting the water run down her back to take all the bubbles away when there's motion outside of the glass door. Her training makes her tense at once, but then Merlin's deep voice calls out to her and her shoulders relax again.

"Care for some company?"

Roxy leans her head past the glass door and grins at him. Merlin is barefooted with only his boxers to keep him decent, and the remainder of the wine dangles from his fingertips next to two fresh glasses.

"Wine in the shower, Merlin? How decadent. You'd better bring that in here."

She steps back to give him room to step in, having shed his underpants. He hands her a glass and tops her up, then fills his own before tossing the empty bottle back out the shower. It rolls about on the tile floor, and Roxy giggles at the display of careful carelessness.

The wine is tart against her lips, and the flavour intensifies when Merlin brings his mouth down to hers. His glass, cold at first, is pressed against the skin of her side. Roxy closes her eyes and opens her mouth, lets Merlin slide his tongue past her teeth so he can lick the taste of wine out of her. His cock is soft but growing hard fast, wedged between their bodies. Roxy pulls away from him long enough to drain her glass, unconcerned about properly appreciating it when she has something much better waiting, and plucks Merlin's glass from his hand to set on the little ledge next to his soap.

The hot water sluices over them as Roxy gives Merlin's cock a suggestive stroke. His eyes narrow and pupils dilate, and his hands scoop under her arse so he can pick her up and press her against the shower wall. Her legs twine around him, his prick prodding the curve of her arse.

God, but the heat of him nearly overpowers the water, and Roxy curls her fingers around his ears and directs him in for a kiss.

He's groaning lowly, his hips pushing up towards her, and Roxy wiggles in his grasp until he lowers her enough that she can line herself up, one hand reaching behind her to wrap around him and bring him home. She's perhaps not quite wet enough, and still a bit raw from before, but she relaxes her muscles and digs her nails into Merlin's shoulders as he hauls her down onto his cock.

They pause just long enough to readjust, Roxy clenching down around him to encourage him to just hurry up already, and then Merlin is bracing one hand against the wall and one hand under her thigh and is rolling his hips deep into her.

She pants, the drag of him lighting up her nerve endings. "Yes, Merlin," she gasps, biting her nails a bit harder into his shoulders when he gives her a particularly hard thrust. "Like that, fuck me like that."

He obediently cooperates, sliding into her that little bit harder, watching her face until he finds the angle that makes her face scrunch with pleasure. Roxy isn't entirely sure what she did to deserve this endless wave of wonderful sex, but she's heard what the advice is about looking gift horses in the mouth.

He mouths along her neck until he reaches her collarbone, then latches on and sucks. The point of contact draws her attention away from what's going on between her legs just enough that Roxy rides the edge, Merlin's teeth and lips nipping at the base of her neck. She lets him work her skin until the frustration begins to overtake the pleasure, then pushes his head backward so she can devour his mouth again. They kiss and he fucks her, and Roxy's moans echo off the tiled walls.

Merlin slowly runs his hand down her leg until she's being supported only by the muscles in her thighs and his dick in her pussy, then runs it all the way back up until he's fondling her clit in time with his thrusts. Her back arches off the wall, and it takes her a moment to realize that she's chanting more, please, god, more in his ear as the orgasm finally hits her.

"More?" Merlin asks, looking flushed but entirely too pleased with himself. "I'm not sure you can handle more."

"I can handle anything you give me," Roxy sasses him, even though her heart is hammering and she's feeling rather delightfully used, the spot on her collarbone wonderfully sore.

"You have so far, haven't you?" Merlin looks thoughtfully bemused, even as his hips slow to a halt. They stand under the pouring water for a long moment, his cock still buried inside her, their noses nearly pressed together, his lashes dark and spiked. He's looking at her closely, like he's looking for something he's not sure he'll find, and she gazes back to let him take his fill. Something settles in his eyes, and Roxy quirks her lips at him.

She draws him back in for another kiss, slower and softer this time, and Merlin starts sliding back into her, matching the pace of the kiss. Roxy can almost taste the shift that's happening, and she mouths her approval into Merlin's skin, licking encouragement across him until he loses just enough of his gentle pace.

He doesn't pull out of her after he comes, just stands there and keeps kissing her even as the water starts to hint towards going cold. Finally, it's cool enough to no longer be comfortable, and his softened cock slips out of her and he sets her on her feet.

She gives herself a perfunctory rinse to clean up, then follows him out of the shower and back to bed, both wrapped up in fluffy towels.

"Roxy," he says, voice quiet and deep.

There's a pause, and she wonders if he doesn't know what he wants to say, or if he just can't bring himself to say the words.

"Do you think that the Indian down the street would deliver directly to your bed?" she asks, instead of pressing the matter. There's time. There's plenty of time and lots of fun to be had before anyone goes making big declarations, even if she wonders what it might be like to let her mouth shape the words.

Merlin laughs and drags her underneath the covers with him, and they argue the merits of Indian over Chinese until their limbs and eyelids grow heavy.

His bed is indeed incredibly comfortable, and she's planning on spending rather a lot of time in it in the near future.

***

Eggsy takes a swing at her, and Roxy ducks out of the way just enough so that he doesn't hit her, but still near enough that she can feel the breeze of his arm swing past her cheek.

"Don't let her dance out of your reach, Mordred!" Merlin shouts at them from the edge of the mat. "You're only opening yourself up-"

Roxy bounces back into Eggsy's space and slugs him in the gut.

"-to a hit," Merlin finishes.

"Christ, Roxy," Eggsy grunts, holding a hand to his stomach before straightening up. She flips her ponytail over her shoulder and raises her fists again. "Pull your punches a little, yeah?" Eggsy mimics her stance, only a bit looser, then grins at her, wide and dirty. She doubts she's going to enjoy whatever golden tidbit he's about to throw her way. "Anyway, shouldn't you still be recovering in bed, and not smacking me around?"

"I beg your pardon," Roxy says, narrowing her eyes at him. Eggsy doesn't drop his fists, but tilts his chin at her. His eyes dip to her chest. 

"Have a good night?"

She fights the impulse to clap a hand over the bruised flesh that has been revealed by her slipping collar. Eggsy smirks at her.

"Lovely, thank you. And your date? I presume it ended between you and your hand," she says, sniffing perhaps a little primly. 

"Aw, Rox, don't be like that," Eggsy says, dropping his arms.

"What's the hold up?" Merlin calls from the sidelines. "Sparring practice is not social hour."

Eggsy raises his fists even as he lowers his voice. "Please explain the attraction to me," he says, because Eggsy is absolutely gone on Harry and can't fathom how anyone can choose someone, anyone else, over -him. "Is he like this in bed?"

Roxy prides herself in having patience and good sense, but can't help darting a hand out to jab Eggsy in his side. "You mean competent, focused and aiming for perfection? Then yes, rather, he is." She snaps her hand out again, although he manages just to dodge this one. "Not that it's your business, which you might realize considering your attempts to get into your mentor's pants, yourself."

"I could, if I wanted to," Eggsy says mulishly, punching back at her sharply. "But we're being gentlemen about it."

Roxy rolls her eyes. "This is exactly the nonsense I try to avoid," she says. "It sounds exhausting."

"Better ways to be exhausted, yeah?" Eggsy teases.

"Jealousy isn't a good look on you," she says, then trips him with a quick foot and watches him tumble to the mat. "Just suck the man's cock, already," she says, shaking out her arms and watching the deep blush bloom across Eggsy's ridiculously sharp cheekbones. "I'll share all my best tips with you, if you want."

"Ugh," Eggsy says, sounding faintly disgusted from where he lies on the floor. "Please never let me imagine Merlin without his trousers on ever again."

Roxy beams at him. "Just do something about Harry's trousers before you say something stupid where Merlin can hear you," she advises.

"Rather too late for that," Merlin calls to them, not looking up from his tablet, and Roxy can't help but laugh at the red flush that floods Eggsy's face.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was browsing around AO3 and realized that, as far as I can tell, Roxy and Merlin don't have a cute celebrity name shortform! Hartwin is all well and good, but what about our favourite gal and magician? So I started thinking: Merxy, or Roxlin, but neither was very satisfying. And then I considered the fact that Merlin is obviously a codename, so why not use hers as well? And then: MERLOT.
> 
> Which is super wonderful for a number of ridiculous reasons, but mostly because it's a real word (the lovely dark red wine that invokes feelings of class and maturity), the word Merlot is thought to be a diminutive of merle, the French name for the blackbird ('Merlin' is a type of bird as well - a falcon), and although 'merlot' is a French word while our lovely Roxy and Merlin are obviously English, the character of Lancelot was first written in depth by a Frenchman, Chretien de Troyes.  
> So, anyway, Merlot is my vote for the Roxy/Merlin fandom name. Thoughts?


End file.
